Guru
Gurus are a Fighter Type designed to quickly deal magical, or wisdom-based, damage. Statistically, compared to other Fighters, they have higher WIS and AGI. They will generally have an Elemental Magical Skill (Zhap/Pyro/Myre/Flodd/Gael) or an HP-modifier skill such as Heal/Heal All or Siphon. Subclasses Among the Gurus are the two subclasses as well as one Psuedo subclass based on their differing skill types. The table below references these subclasses. Purpose The below sections state the functionality of Guru Subclasses in each Event Type. PvP Gurus, due to their high damage WIS-based skills, are highly effective against Champs, who have low WIS and can not defend themselves against them very well. Gurus are moderately effective against Warlocks, Scouts, and other Gurus. Gurus are ineffective against Rogues, due to the Rogues attacking the Gurus, who have low HP and DEF, before they can fight back. One-Shot/STG Gurus are a guaranteed high damage skill proc against a single target, requiring a Guru Line for full potency. All-Shot/ATG Gurus are uncertain moderate damage skill procs against all targets, requiring only one for potency. Dungeon Gurus are efficient for clearing lower Dungeon Marks. However, due to high HP in upper Dungeon Marks, Guru's relatively low HP make them inefficient due to high Glu/Duct Tape usage. Raid All-Shot/ATG Gurus are ineffective against Raid Bosses. One-Shot/STG Gurus are relatively effective against Raid Bosses. However, Guru's relatively low HP may prevent their longevity in fighting Raid Bosses. Skill Countdown Gurus with an "All" Skill have an initial Countdown of 3 and a final Countdown of 1. Gurus with a single target Skill have an initial Countdown of 2 and a final Countdown of 0. The only exceptions are Levithania, Gazaar, and Remissandra, who each have a single target Skill but has an initial Countdown of 3 and a final Countdown of 1. Gear/Superfuse HP: Healing gear is inefficient because the Guru already has such limited health; however, HP superfuses may prove useful for Raid/Dungeon to moderately increase longevity. ATT: Increasing a Guru's attack, especially a One-Shot/STG, is useless as it will see minimal to no use. This is not recommended. DEF: Increasing a Guru's defense is useless since defense is a negligible stat. This is not recommended. WIS: Increasing a Guru's wisdom will allow the Guru to do more damage or heal more. This is recommended. AGI: Increasing a Guru's agility will allow the Guru to go before other Gurus. Since Gurus have higher WIS and AGI, they are also useful as WIS or AGI superfuse fodder. LG Fighter Ranking Gurus are ranked among Gurus of the same Subclass. Ranks indicates the position relative to other Fighters; Grades detail changes and consistencies in stat differences; and Difficulty relates the general difficulty of maximum self-fusing the Fighter. E is Easy; M is Medium; H is Hard; and HH is Insane. See 3 for details regarding Healing Gurus. Footnotes 1: Despite being classified as a Champ, Shagaraktiyash functions as a One-Shot/STG Guru, although he has the added functionality of tanking and the removed functionality of high agility. 2: Note that though the Sting/Sting All skills are indigenous to Rogues, it functions more like an attack-based Guru. Despite being a Rogue, Sting functions as an attack-based One-Shot as opposed to a wisdom-based One-Shot/STG. 3 Ludbert, Jinxan, and Levithania are Gurus that function as HP modifiers. 4 At the present time (Sep. 10, 2013), Enkimdu is shown as having Grime-All, a natural skill based on Attack. This is presumed to be a mistake, so this rating is based on Enkimdu being fixed and having Myre-All rather than Grime-All. At the moment however, with a natural skill, even Witchberry and Inksparrow are laughing at him. 5 While having auto-proc Thwart along with 6K+ AGI certainly makes Conifenius the fastest unit in the game, its WIS - and hence damage output - is less than many other A-rank gurus, so it doesn't quite earn the title of best single-target guru. Category:Class Category:Guru